


holy water cannot help you now

by malfunx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Rose's Mom, F/M, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Light BDSM, MILFs, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sub John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunx/pseuds/malfunx
Summary: john takes a trip to rose's house to study, not knowing he'd wind up in a situation he thought he would never be in.(alt. title: john gets lost in a different kind of sauce)
Relationships: John Egbert/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	holy water cannot help you now

**Author's Note:**

> this was self-indulgent i'm so sorry

"the weather's nice," john sighed, his thoughts falling out through his lips. "usually when it's windy, it's windy."

rose snorted. "of course it's windy when it's windy, john. that's what it means."

"smartass." john huffed, gripping ahold of his brown bookbag which contained his college's books and papers. rose always found a way to make him look stupid, in a gentle and loving way. kinda like a nice teacher calling you to the front of the class to tell you you've scored an f on the test.

it's been years since john and rose last studied together. high school got too busy and college was a hassle. thankfully, like clouds hovering out of the sun's way after a storm, they had finally found a day where they could continue the tradition once more. for some reason, they always studied better when they were with each other. great minds think alike, john would say, when really, the reason they studied well together is because their personalities kind of balance out.

rose took the house's keys from her pocket, unlocking the entrance door as the keys jingled here and there. she stuffed them in her bag and held the door open for john, following after him and closing the door.

the house hasn't changed in the few years he'd been absent besides some new furniture. sure, there was a new couch and a few more carpets but that was about it, nothing really noticeable. rose's mom came to great the pair.  
"oh, it's you two again," she stated what was in front of her, which caused john to raise an eyebrow.

"yes, it's us. do you remember me, miss lalonde?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"yeah i do," rose's mom nodded once. "sorry, i'm not the best at showing emotions and stuff. i'm glad you're back."

john smiled, noticing that she didn't seem too drunk at the time. rose rolled her eyes and grabbed john's wrist, leading them to her room. she closed the door behind them and brought their books out their bookbags.  
"hey, your mom--"

"shut up."

༶•┈┈⛧┈┈⛧┈┈•༶

halfway into their study session, rose's phone started vibrating. she picked it up from the floor beside her and opened her messages, her eyes widening at the glowing screen.  
"fuck," she breathed out.

"what happened?" john perked up, trying to look at her phone.

"hey, manners, egbert," rose teased. "i forgot i promised to meet my friends at the mall today. i have to go, quick."

"wha-!" john whined, eyes following rose as she got up and digged through her drawers for a jacket. "you- you have friends other than me?"

rose let out a soft chuckle. "of course i do, john. i'm not gonna be completely alone in college." she zipped up her leather jacket.

john sighed and looked down at his math homework. "what am i supposed to do?"

"you can leave if you'd like," rose offered. "i'm sure my mother wouldn't kick you out if you decided to stay a while longer, though."

"yeah, i'll just finish this homework and get on with it." john pushed his glasses up. "not much more to do, anyways."

"alright, we're all set." rose smiled and looked at her reflection in the window, as if she'd see much with such a translucent pane. "you can text me if you need anything, goodbye john."

"bye," john waved as rose closed the door on him. a few seconds after he realized she left him in her room and felt honored. only best friends do that, right? that means she trusted him.

an hour later, he was staring at his unfinished math homework. he hadn't made any progress since rose left, and quite frankly, he was getting tired of it. he closed his math book and placed his things in his bookbag, walking out of rose's room soon after.

as he made his way down the stairs, he noticed rose's mom was nowhere to be found. "that's cool," he thought, "maybe she just went somewhere or something."

just as he was about to leave the house, he heard an alluring voice call from behind him.  
"hey johnny," the voice breathed.

john whipped his head around out of shock and met a face that was just an inch away from his. "oh! hey, miss lalonde. um..."

"where are you going?" she asked, her alcohol-tainted breath venturing out of her black, soft lips.

"me? oh, well i'm about to go home! i- uh, i finished studying and rose went out with her friends, so i figured-"

"aww psh, that's nonsense," rose's mom chuckled. "don't you wanna stay here with me?"

"well i'd love to!... b-but miss laloooo..." john's voice faded out as the woman in front of him let her hand roam across his chest.

"of course you'd love to," she whispered. "let me take care of you, okay baby?"

john gulped with a nod and wide eyes, watching in astonishment as rose's mom trailed her finger downward, his breath hitching when it got near his crotch. her finger lingered there, teasing him with circular motions and sharp pitch black nails. john figured he'd just let her take control since he's never had an experience like this.  
"m-miss lalo-" he started before her hand cupped his crotch, making his knees weak and thoughts fuzzy. "fuck,"

"you like that, huh?" she asked, her eyes dark with lust. "you like it when i touch you like that?"

john panted, "y-yeah, god, please keep- keep doing that, please."

amused by his inability to form a proper sentence, ms. lalonde chuckled, groping him just to watch him squirm and gasp under her touch. she pulled away suddenly, walking up the stairs.

"m-miss...?" john breathed frantically after wiping away some drool from his lips, stumbling after her. "hey! where are you going?-"

"follow me and i'll make your trip here worth it." rose's mom stated with a voice deeper than usual and john's legs trembled.

jesus, how'd she expect him to make it up a flight of stairs in this state?

༶•┈┈⛧┈┈⛧┈┈•༶

it took him a while to make it up the stairs, but once he did, a smile crept on his face -- both in pride of himself and in excitement of what's to come. he opened the door to the room he saw rose's mom walk in, the door creaking quietly.

"miss lalonde?" john called out, looking all around the perfectly-lit room.

"you called?" she strut out the closet and into the room john was in. if it weren't for the skimpy and domineering outfit she was in, he would've laughed at that cheesy response, but instead he was left gulping in front of her.

"you," john looked the other way, his face flustered red. "you look beautiful."

"thank you, johnny," rose's mom spoke with a loving tone, one that could wrap you in a blanket and give you bedtime kisses. her outfit was anything but; a black corset with a v-cut in the front which showcased her cleavage was decorated with matching lace, forming a little see-through lace skirt at the bottom. a lace necklace decorated her pretty neck, and in her hand she held a whip and pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"are those going to be..." john gulped once more at the sight of the toys. "...to be used on... me?"

"of course they are, silly goose!" ms. lalonde chuckled at the question. "i'll use them alright. come here."

john walked towards her, the room already feeling hot and they haven't even done anything yet. she grabbed onto the hem of his blue t-shirt and brought it up, taking it off of him. her eyes skimmed down his torso but stopped at his soft pink nipples. his breath hitched, and as if rose's mom had been trying to fight a temptation, she tackled him onto the cal king-sized bed beside them, her mouth latching onto a nipple.  
"ffuck!" john yelped, followed by a series of groans. "wait- i... hmmh... g-god..."

"do you like it?" she breathed onto his swollen pink bud. john nodded profusely and let out a sultry moan as a response, tugging onto the sheets below him and arching his back.

after a few moments of giving john's nipple attention, rose's mom lifted her head up, pulling her blonde, soft hair behind her ear. "sorry, angel, i couldn't help myself. i didn't know you'd look... and sound... like this."

"angel...?" john repeated, his eyes glimmering. it seems he liked that petname.

"yup, you're an angel alright," ms. lalonde continued, "such a good boy."

she lowered herself again, unbuttoning john's pants and kissing his stomach when he raised his hips to help the jeans off. she then took his boxers off, tossing the articles of clothing beside the bed before taking ahold of john's dick. it twitched in her hand and he covered his eyes with his elbows out of embarrassment.  
"don't cover your face, love," she advised. "i wanna see you. i wanna hear you." john hesitantly did as was told, taking his shaky arms away from his face and leaving them limp beside him.

"good," rose's mom bit her lip. "you're so good."

she began to pump john's dick till it was fully erect, her other hand playing with his nipple. john's thighs squirmed and his mouth was agape as sweet moans fell out of his mouth, eyes watering with pleasure -- and they weren't even halfway done.  
"fuck... fhh-- hah, miss... m-miss lal-ohhh..." john attempted to form a sentence but his brain was practically melted from the friction.

"call me mommy," ms. lalonde instructed.

"mommy, fuck, please, i'm gonna--" john spewed before rose's mom squeezed the top of his penis and he sobbed. "i c-can't come if you... you squeeze me like that...!"

"i don't want you to come yet," she said. "i want to ruin you."

"fu-huck," john sobbed, trying to refrain from touching himself. he wanted to release so bad.

"be good, johnny," rose's mom told him as she got up from the bed. "i'm going to get something."

as she walked away, john's thighs trembled. he stared down at his penis, red and throbbing. a few tugs couldn't hurt, right? making sure she wasn't looking, he decided to jack himself off a bit, closing his eyes and getting lost in the feeling. god, he's almost there--

"john." a deep voice called to him. he opened his eyes to a disappointed-looking mother in front of him, a strap attached to her hips and a dildo in hand. "did you hear what i told you?"

"y-yes mommy," he shrunk into the pillow below his head guiltily. "i'm sorry, i won't- i won't do it again."

"no," rose's mom stated. "i don't trust you to not touch yourself. give me your hands, now."

with a soft sigh, john put his hands in front of him, and ms. lalonde grabbed her fuzzy cuffs. she put them around his wrists and locked it with a key, allowing john to get used to the feeling. "what is-"

"be quiet," rose's mom said with a smirk. "you're going to be using your voice real soon." 

john waited with anticipation as she connected her dildo to her strap. the dildo was strikingly pretty -- colored with pink-purple gradient and curving up at the tip. it was an average size but thick as hell. he didn't even know if he could take it. even still, he trusted ms. lalonde to take care of him -- she's a mother, after all.

with a click to the strap-on's adjustment belt, rose's mom reached for the lube container on the drawer beside her. she climbed onto the bed and squirt some on her hand.  
"it's going to be a bit cold but you can endure it, alright baby? just breathe."

john nodded and tried to regulate his breathing, though it hitched when her finger pressed up against his anus. he's never felt a sensation like this. he had fingered himself from time to time just out of curiosity, but the feeling he was getting from someone else's finger was enough to push him off the edge. his dick twitched and she squeezed his penis again, savoring the orgasm for later. she added a few fingers as the minutes went on, and john was literally drooling from the pleasure. she made sure not to touch his prostate as she was saving that for the dildo.

once ms. lalonde felt he was ready, she pulled her fingers out and took ahold of the dildo on her strap, feeling it around as if it was connected to her. a moan seeped out john's lips from the beautiful sight in front of him. all of this was new -- very, very new -- but he had no problem trying it with her. who would?

she aligned the tip of the dildo at john's pink tight hole, holding his hand gently as she applied pressure. john's heart skipped two beats as she pushed her way inside, feeling mild discomfort in the beginning, but once she got deeper he started to feel it.  
"f-fuck, ah, please, please go deeper," john begged, his eyes glossed over with lust as he grabbed onto ms. lalonde's hand tightly.

"such a greedy boy," she seethed with both love and strictness. her pupils were blown and her cheeks were a soft red. "god, i can't wait to ruin you."

she went deeper and reached his prostate, john trembling and yelping with pleasure. his baby blue eyes watered and he started to rock himself on the dildo.  
"you want me to go faster, baby?"

"m-mmhm!"

rose's mom smirked and began to go at a fast pace, faster than the pace john was rocking himself at, and he could feel the dildo push up against his walls, creating a bulge in his stomach every time she thrusted in. at this point, john's brain was slush, and all he could think about is getting fucked on and on until he couldn't take it anymore. his moans started to sound a little more desperate and rougher, pushing himself on the thick dildo at the same pace she was thrusting. he sobbed as he came closer to his climax.

"k-kiss me," john stammered, and with that ms. lalonde sloppily kissed him, sucking on his tongue as she fucked him into the covers. his cuffs' lock jingled with every thrust and she grabbed onto his ass so hard that it left nail marks.

"f-fuck, i'm.. i-i'm gonna c-ome!! please, mommy, p-please let me come, god i'll," john hiccuped from a sob. "i'll do a-anything i swear...!"

she grabbed onto his penis again, edging him once more, and he sobbed into her shoulder as she left hickies along his neck. "you don't think you're in control, right? i'm the one in control. i let you come when i want you to."

john could've sworn he was having an out-of-body experience. he's never been edged this long, it was starting to get painful and he knew rose's mom was fully aware of that. his face was drowning in tears, saliva and snot; saying he was messy was an understatement. he was so lost in the pleasure and pain that he couldn't even hear his moans at that point, it came out as easily as breaths did. his vision was starting to get blurry and his mind felt numb.

it took a few more seconds for rose's mom to say "come."

almost immediately, john came so hard that the sound he made was in the middle of a groan and yell, his whole body trembling immensely as sperm shot out of his swollen penis. ms. lalonde looked infatuated, staring at his dick as it came, some of it getting onto her cheek. when john was finally done, he looked like all the life was sucked out of him, spread out across the bed with his cuffed arms laid above his head. his face was almost emotionless, his mouth agape and eyes lidded. it would take a while for him to finally catch his breath.

she giggled at how tired he was, cupping his face and pressing kisses all over his cheeks. he smiled weakly and leaned into her hands. rose's mom pulled out of him and john groaned, shocked that he was even able to process that thing.

"guess i couldn't use the whip," she sighed in disappointment. a whip, john thought? oh! the whip. he forgot there even was one. "we can use it next time."

. . .

"next time?" john heaved.


End file.
